Wilfrid Movie Poster
Wilfrid Movie Poster is a type of media that first appeared on OWV on his update, Movie Posters are Back, which was released on October 15, 2016. He has printed off 32 posters altogether so far. 2016 27 movie posters # Allied (2016) - 15 - strong language, violence, sex, drug misuse - U.I.P - 14th October # Arrival (2016) - 12A - infrequent strong language - Entertainment One UK Ltd - 20th October # Almost Christmas (2016) - 12A - moderate bad language, sex references - U.I.P # Ballerina (2016) - mild threat - U''' - Entertainment One UK Ltd # Passengers (2016) - '''12A - moderate threat, brief injury detail, sexual activity - 12A - Columbia Pictures # Collateral Beauty (2016) - 12A - infrequent strong language, bereavement theme - Warner Bros Pictures # Sully (2016) - 12A - moderate threat, infrequent strong language - Warner Bros Pictures - 4th November # Jackie (2016) - 15 - brief strong violence - Entertainment One UK Ltd - 11th November # Moana (2016) - PG - mild threat - Buena Vista International - 18th November # Viceroy's House (2017) - 12A - brief distressing images - Pathe Productions Ltd - 25th November # Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - 12A - moderate violence - Buena Vista International - 2nd December # Live By Night (2016) - 15 - very strong language, strong violence, sex, racist language - Warner Bros Pictures - 9th December # Hidden Figures (2016) - PG - discrimination theme, mild bad language - 20th Century Fox - 16th December # Lion (2016) - PG - scenes of emotional intensity, mild threat - EFD Films # Fences (2016) - 12A - outdated use of racist language - U.I.P # Denial (2016) - 12A - infrequent strong and racist language - Entertainment One UK Ltd # Life (2017) - Columbia Pictures # Miss Sloane (2016) - 15 - strong language, brief strong sex - Entertainment One UK Ltd # The Founder (2016) - 12A - infrequent strong language - Studio Canal # Patriots Day (2016) - 15 - strong language, bloody injury detail, strong violence, threat - Lions Gate UK Ltd # Loving (2016) - 12A - infrequent racist language - U.I.P # Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) - 12A - moderate violence, infrequent strong language - 20th Century Fox # Contact (1997) - PG - mild language, sex, horror - Warner Bros Pictures # Hacksaw Ridge (2016) - 15 - strong bloody violence, gory injury detail - Icon Film Distribution Ltd # The Great Wall (2016) - 12A - moderate fantasy violence, moderate language - U.I.P # Gifted (2017) - 20th Century Fox # Dances With Wolves (1990) - 15 - strong violence - Guild Film Distribution Ltd 2017 5 movie posters # Legend of the Silver Blaze (2016) - 12A - Entertainment One UK Ltd - 6th January # Their Finest (2016) - 12A - infrequent strong language, moderate sex, injury detail - Lions Gate UK - 13th January # The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - PG - moderate battle violence, some scary scenes - Warner Bros Pictures - 20th January # Transformers: Universe (2017) - Paramount Pictures - 27th January # Daddy Day Care (2003) - Columbia Pictures - PG - mild comic violence, language - 3rd February Category:Media Formats